Jhornagon D. Lightpath I
Jhornagon, preffering himself to be called Jhorn, is a Recruit of the First Regiment who stands strong and has brought it upon himself to hold his House together. History (( Coming soon! )) Young Years Leaving the Defias Jhorn got a job at Eastvale as a part-time job. The Defias didn't pay much, so he had to improvise somehow. He was a babysitter for three children who he was slowly convincing that the Defias were good, and Stormwind bad. It was one way to pull off new recruits. The Ninth Regiment Hearthglen Joining the Argents Jhorn's reputation amongst the trainees made the Commander most-interested inside recruiting Jhorn. In the end, he accepted the proposal and joined their group as a slight-member. He was officially amongst them, but he wouldn't be there all the time. Everything else came first. Realizing Corruption The County of Eastvale The Curse Everything came back to Jhorn one night. Images flashed; Montaine stabbing him in the throat just barely, Jhornacke transforming into a Worgen, Lorian laying on the ground split into two halves; one good one evil, Ranets attacking Tanavar, Tanavar falling in Ironforge... Jhorn couldn't stand it anymore, and woke himself up and left his house. He'd just stay awake for the night. After armoring himself up, the man walked through Eastvale with a sigh. Everything was peaceful. Sitting on the entrance to the logging house, he looked to the ground as he thought of the images he saw. Out of everything, it was mostly Lorian's image that bothered him the most. What had been wrong with her? He truly didn't know, and for now he didn't want too. He reassured himself by deciding it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Everything changed in a flash as Jhornacke used unholy magic around Elwynn. It effected one person in specific: Jhornagon. Pain swelled over him and darkness swarmed him... He stood up, eyes almost pitch black, and began to walk to Jhornacke's location. A battle raged between the twins, and in the end Jhornacke won. It was because of the half-a-dozen Necromancers that had joined the battle against Jhorn. If it wasn't for them, Jhornagon would've surely beaten his younger brother. Jhornacke imprisoned his older brother inside a shield of dark magic, transforming him into a Warrior of the Forgotten Shadow. He succeeded. The 117th Division Bleeding the Mountain The First Regiment Phyrgon Appearance (( Coming soon! )) Items Armor Arms Demeanor (( Coming soon! )) Personality Beliefs Abilities Strengthes Weaknesses Relationships Lorian Faust Trivia (( Will be added after History has been finished. )) Gallery Jhorn -- Lorian Big.png|Jhornagon inside his Argent Dawn set -- Art by Lorian Jhorn -- Lorian Small.PNG|Art by Lorian Alahfallah.JPG|Alahfallah Jhorn -- Uniformed.JPG|Jhorn inside his Crusader of Wrynn uniform. Jhorn Small.JPG|Jhornagon's holy set (Small) Jhorn Close.JPG|Jhornagon when younger up-close Jhornagon.JPG|Jhornagon's holy set (Large). Category:Defias Brotherhood Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Human Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Priests Category:Warriors Category:House of Lightpath Category:Soldiers Category:117th Division Category:Crusaders of Wrynn Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Cult of the Forgotten Shadow Category:Argent Dawn